


Dirty Little Secret Redux

by warblerweisman



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warblerweisman/pseuds/warblerweisman
Summary: Sometimes it takes a song or even a rewrite to find out what's important.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans, Joe Hart/Kitty Wilde, Rory Flanagan/Sugar Motta, Ryder Lynn/Jake Puckerman, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Tina Cohen-Chang/Marley Rose
Kudos: 9





	Dirty Little Secret Redux

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the original Dirty Little Secret when I was in middle school. Now I'm in college and decided that it could use a rewrite. I have kept the original up for those who would rather read it.

The choir room was always his escape. It was where Ryder went when he needed to think. The silence that hung in the air when rehearsal wasn’t going on let him get his thoughts out. He was tired of seeing Jake and Marley always flirting. He couldn’t hold back the swell of jealousy in his chest when he saw his best friend walk down the hallway with his arm around her. He’d made a choice while he sat in the empty choir room; he was going to tell Jake how he felt.   
His eyes went to Finn as soon as the door opened. Finn couldn’t help but crack a smile. “Dude, you’re here early.” 

Ryder nodded. “Hope you wouldn’t mind. I just come in here to think sometimes.” 

Finn nodded, knowing the feeling of security that the choir room brought all too well. He turned his back to the young man for a moment to write that week’s lesson on the board; love songs. 

Ryder couldn’t help but smile as soon as he saw the week’s plan. It gave him the perfect opportunity to talk to Jake. He was mindlessly toying with the drum stick in his hand. 

Finn watched the boy with a curious look. He remembered from his time in the glee club that the love song assignment was always the right mix of fun and full-blown chaos. He smiled. “So, are you taking another chance with Marley, or are you moving onto Kitty or something?” He asked. 

Ryder seemed to snap out of his thoughts when he heard Finn speak to him. “Oh...well, I am moving on from Marley.” His voice dropped to barely a whisper, “to her boyfriend..”

Finn’s eyebrows rose. He wasn’t sure he’d heard Ryder correctly. “Did you just say to her boyfriend?” 

Ryder opened his mouth to respond when the others started to file into the choir room one by one. He couldn’t answer with everyone within earshot. He wanted to save it for the song.

Finn waited until everyone was seated to start his lesson. “Alright guys, this week I am taking a page out of Mr. Schue’s book.”

Tina couldn’t help her eye roll. She knew that this was coming, and she couldn’t help her bitterness. “Of course it’s love songs. It wouldn’t be February in Glee Club without it.” She said sarcastically. 

Finn looked out at his students. “Come on, guys. As long as the New Directions have been a thing, this has been the tradition. Now, who wants to go first?”

Blaine decided to be the one to throw up his hand. He figured if nothing else, he could start this. He was nervously trying to catch Sam’s eye during the performance, despite the fact that he was sat at Brittany’s side. “We’ll do it all. Everything. On Our Own.”

Sam finally met his eyes as Blaine was headed back to his seat. Finn hadn’t even opened his mouth to ask who wanted to go next when Ryder’s hand was in the air. Finn just gave him a nod, as he was already getting up out of his seat. Kitty rolled her eyes. “This should be good..” She muttered to Unique. 

Was he going to regret this? Probably. Was that going to stop him? Of course not. No one was expecting the next words out of Ryder’s mouth. “This is actually for my best friend.” He whispered as the music started. “You’re on the phone with your girlfriend. She’s upset.”

An awkward silence hung in the air, which made Kitty’s chuckling all the more obvious. “I’m sorry. Did you actually just sing a love song to Puckerman?” She questioned with a laugh. 

Jake bit his lip, feeling now that all eyes were on him, just waiting for his reaction to what had just happened. He finally managed words. “Honestly, it was good. What Ryder did took a lot of guts.” He told them with a shrug. He was the first one to start the applause.

Ryder couldn’t shake the feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. He was terrified that he’d just ruined everything. He had the thought in the back of his mind that he could have destroyed his friendship with Jake thanks to one Taylor Swift song.

Finn finally broke the silence that had settled over the choir room. “Alright, guys, we have time for one more song.”

Joe decided to risk it. He leaned over to whisper in Kitty’s ear, “This one’s for you.” 

No one knew what song to be expecting from the kid who still wasn’t wearing shoes. Yet, they all knew it once the music started. “Love of mine, someday you will die.”

The bell rang as Joe’s music faded. Ryder was taking his time leaving. He didn’t want to have to face Jake after that. Any hope he had of avoiding him was dashed as soon as he heard Jake’s voice behind him. “Ryder, dude, will you come here for a second?”

He adjusted his bag on his shoulder. “Y...Yeah, of course. What’s up?” He asked, finally turning to face his best friend.

Ryder opened his mouth to start apologizing, in case his love song came off as weird but was cut off by the gentle press of Jake’s lips against his own. 

“That,” Jake whispered simply.


End file.
